themonsterattackstheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendigo
A Wendigo is featured in The Monster Attacks 2. In the novel, it's a cryptid reported to be a spirit that possesses humans and turns them into cannibals. The Wendigo is said by some to be the scariest animal in the series. Biography The Wendigo is at first an unknown girl that has been possessed by the Wendigo. However, Nathan Lynn discovers the creature used to be a college student named Petra Williams from Charleston, West Virginia. To his horror, Nathan finds diary entries from April 1, 2012 containing ''extremely ''graphic events pertaining to how she became a Wendigo, ranging from eating dead people from previous animal attacks, discussing ways to kill and eat her fellow campers and finally obtaining an elk skull, complete with antlers (the real human face was hidden behind the makeshift "battle helmet"). Petra, now a Wendigo, starts chasing her friends through the woods and pursues Abby Burr's sister Cassie into a cave. A SWAT team is sent to find Cassie, which results in the death of nearly everyone except a handful of officers, who work with Park rangers to find Cassie, who is now joined by several other campers and a flight attendant named Mary Pendleton. The Wendigo attacks the remaining SWAT teams, only to be chased away when a German Shepherd belonging to the police attacks it. The dog distracts the Wendigo as the SWAT team escapes with the rest of the survivors. Unfortunately, the dog dies. The SWAT team leader, Captain Barry Smith, makes his way toward his vehicle, an armored truck, but the Wendigo catches up as he attempts to get inside. The door is locked and Barry doesn't have the key. Fortunately, he finds one left behind by someone else and unlocks the car doors, allowing eveyone to get in. Unfortunately, the Wendigo finds him and, after a scuffle, kills him. The Wendigo itself attacks the vehicle, but its scared off by a helicopter coming for the SWAT officers. They find Barry's corpse and attempt to find out what happened, but the Wendigo attacks. The SWAT officers usher the survivors toward their helicopter, but the Wendigo latches onto the chopper's skids as it takes off. It then climbs onto the cockpit bubble and slices it open with her ax, killing the pilot and causing the chopper to spin out of control. The chopper crashes and everyone dies except a handful of officers and the campers. Cassie attempts to find some officers when she can't find the missing men, but ends up running into the Wendigo instead. Cassie looks through the holes in the deer skull and discovers her friend Petra, still inside. Cassie attempts to talk Petra into stopping the madness and revert to human form, but finds out the hard way that once a person is a Wendigo, it's nearly impossible change back. As a result, Cassie is forced to flee. At the same time, two Park rangers run at the Wendigo with guns, but she kills them all. Cassie hides inside a storage container and sucessfully evades her, only to run into her again while retracing her steps to the nearest Ranger Station. This time, Cassie grabs a sledgehammer and smashes the fiend's kneecaps. She runs into the Ranger's station and calls for help, but the Wendigo breaks in and Cassie is able to notify the police about the incident before escaping through a window and fleeing down a highway. The Wendigo follows, but is run over by a truck. Cassie is later found by Jared Essinger, David Walck and Josh Gulledge, the soul survivors of a Wendigo attack (performed by the same woman) and she hitches a ride with them, but the Wendigo attacks their truck and kills Gulledge, leaving Jared and David to fend for themselves. They're soon joined by an armada of policemen, who open fire on the creature. However, the Wendigo kills everyone except Jared, David and Cassie, who escape from it, only to run into it again when it reappears on the road. Cassie ditches the camera she's holding in order to lighten her load and Jared grabs it instead as the two of them attempt to get into town, but Jared drops the camera when he falls over. David grabs the camera and runs with Jared until the Wendigo catches up and maces David to death with the ax. Jared and Cassie hide inside a deserted van, but the Wendigo attacks them there, but Cassie escapes while Jared runs into the woods. Cassie is attacked again and this time, she swings the camera at the creature and smacks its face, knocking it out cold. Cassie then leaps inside a log and records a message to her family, saying that "Petra has become evil and is coming for me." Then the Wendigo strikes again, but is shot at by a Federal agent and "dies". Trivia *Originally, the Wendigo was supposed to be a guy. *Cassie was also supposed to die, but this was changed. *Cassie is the soul survivor of the whole incident, other than Jared. *The Wendigo was orginially going to be just a crazed human instead of a creature with a deer skull for a head.